


I Miss You

by bean_boi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, sadstuck???, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley, the Witch of Space, is dead. And you, Karkat Vantas miss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Jade. Jade Harley. Jade Harley is standing right in front of you, fully garbed in her Witch of Space god tier, her long brown hair flowing behind her, along with the skirt of her dress, the soft fabric billowing and rippling in the wind. 

 

She turns, and smiles brightly, waving at you. You feel tears stinging at your eyes, because this is Jade, the one, the only, _the_ Jade Harley. The Jade Harley that you've been missing, oh how you've been wanting to kiss her and hug her, and never let go of her again. 

 

You're running. Running, running, running, running towards her, your arms outstretched to hug her, and the tears are flowing now. You don't care, you just want to be able to hug her, and tell her how much you've missed her, and kiss her soft face, and wrap your arms around her, and never let go of her.

 

She smiles and holds her arms out, waiting for you, and she looks so beautiful. You're almost there, your feet pounding against the sand of the beach, and you don't even mind the sand filing up your shoes, because your arms are almost wrapped around her waist, and your face is almost on her neck, and-

 

You wake up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten used to the format of Archive of Our Own yet, but here's a fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it! It's short, but I hope you like it. uwu


End file.
